1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for molding a glass substrate and a method of molding a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, display devices for displaying images using liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panels, plasma display panels (“PDP”), electroluminescent display (“ELD”) panels, and organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display panels are gaining attention. Such a display device may be provided in a planar or curved shape.
To manufacture a curved display device, a curved window is required. Such a curved window may be obtained through a press molding process in which a glass substrate is press-molded using a contact mold. However, during such a contact press molding process, a surface of the glass substrate may be damaged. Accordingly, research is being conducted on various methods and apparatuses for molding a glass substrate without incurring damage to a surface of the glass substrate.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the subject matter disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.